SKy
by phoneixfantasy
Summary: not very good at this but. watch as Samantha finds her way back to her family. (godric /OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sitting by the river just like any other day. The water flowing down stream, over rocks covered in allege. Dull and uninterested in the things around me. Alone. Sometimes I just think about the world. Think about the people living in it. How if they knew what was around them they would fear, for their lives , and fear what they do not understand. But if I told you everything you ever thought of was real would you believe me. Of course you wouldn't why would you. Vampires , angles, werewolves, fairies, elves, witches, even mermaids. Would you believe if I told you that I was one. My name is Samantha. I don't have a family name. Being abandoned the moment I was born. Sent all over the place to foster families who never wanted me. Not being able to go out in the sun from fear of burning, and bleeding out my nose. Having never been to school, or taken any test that did not involve a hospital. Even doctors had no idea what I was. But I did. And I wasn't about to tell them. They would just lock me up in an insane asylum and throw away the key. However sometimes I think that would be better then living alone at the age of 100 in the woods wondering, yet i only looked 17. To be honest I had no Idea where I was. But I'm sure I was about to find out.

Godric sat on the couch in Eric's office at fangtasia. He had not seen his child for a while now and being sheriff of area 9 in Dallas was hard to get away from. He had only been there to check up on his child and then he would head to the fellowship of the sun. He knew he could no longer live and he could not bare to be a monster anymore.

"Godric. How are you ?" Eric said as he entered his office.

"I am fine my child. I came to see you . I'm glad to know Pam has been a loyal child." Godric spoke his voice calm hinting at loneliness.

" I am good. Some new things have come to light. There is this girl she can read minds. Smells delouses also." Eric replied.

After a few hours of talking the two men said there good-byes.

"Damn I'm starving. Need to find some place to eat." I spoke to my self like always. No one would listen to me. I had been gone to long from the world. No one knew who I was and I had no idea what day or even what year it was. And as always not looking where I was going lead me to run into a big green sign that read :

Welcome to

Bon tomps, Louisiana

population: 2,512

Hmm a town. "Lou-isi-ana...?" I said to my self testing out the word. Bon tomps sounds friendly enough. Walking up the road I find myself at a small bar." Merlotts bar and grill" I spoke softly as I looked at the neon sign on the roof. Looking inside I saw a few people. It was dark out and I could tell that most people would be sleeping by now. I had no idea of the time but I could guess. Looking down at myself I see that I'm not wearing shoes ( then again I haven't worn shoes since I was 7) my cloths where covered in mud and torn. Shrugging it off because I didn't really care what I looked like and walking up to the door to the bar. I stood for a few moments and then walked it. It was quite noisy inside and no one seemed to notice me. Sighing and walking over to a both I sat and waited.

" hello. What can I get you today" a blonde women spoke as a stared up at her. She looked like your typical southern girl. ' huh guess I'm in the south' I thought to myself. After a few moments the bar had gone quite and everyone was staring at me. Looking down at my hands I spoke very softly.

" something with meat. Medium raw if possible."

" coming right up. My names Sookie by the way." She said as she turned to leave.

" she looks so young. Why does she look like she has been living in the woods? Where is she from never seen her before? She's not wearing any shoes"

I heard what sounded like a women say from the bar. Turning my head to the bar faking a smile. I saw a red head with a cheap dye job, the blonde I now know as Sookie, a black women and a male.

After turning back around to stare at my table the man from the bar came over and sat across from me.

" Hey I'm Sam Merlott I own this bar. Can I ask you a few questions?" The man spoke looking at me.

Looking up at him nodding my head to let him ask what he wanted to. For some reason this bar felt safe. Like I could stay here but I knew that was not possible.

" first off, what is your name?"

"Samantha"

" Samantha, that's a lovely name. How old are you?"

" 17"

" you are so young what are you doing here and where are you parents?" At this question I looked down my face covered with sorrow and fear. I had no family no one wanted me.

" I do not have parents." Looking up at him I could tell he what he would ask next.

" did they pass away." Yup I knew it. Everyone asks that.

" no idea" I spoke.

" hear you go" Sookie said as she placed what looked like a burger and fries in front of me.

" thank you"

After I was done eating I rose and walked over to the bar pulling out a wallet that I had stone from someone from the last time I saw people a few weeks ago.

" how much do I owe?" I asked looking at Sookie.

" $10.50" she said as I pulled out $15 and handed to her. Turning on my bare feet and heading to the door. However like I said before I don't seem to ever look where I'm going. Which ended up with me falling on my ass from walking into someone.

" I'm so sorry" I said as I looked up at the person standing in front of me. Holding out his had offering to help me up. I gladly accepted.

"It is quite all right." He spoke his accent having the southern twang to it. As I grabbed his hand it felt cold, like ice cold. It felt nice. Getting up on my feet and apologizing again I smiled and walked out the door.

Looking at the sky I knew I had lots of time before having to find shelter. But before I could even walk down the dirt road I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw it was Sookie. Her face held concern and worry. Behind her stood the man I had run into as I left.

" Hun do you have a place to go" she asked as she looked at me. Her hand felt so warm. And she smelled like sunshine and flowers in the summer. Her hand made me feel safe and before I knew it the words just slipped out of my mouth.

"No" looking down and fiddling with my thumbs not knowing what she would say next.

" why don't you come and stay with me for the night and come day we can help you find a place" she spoke with such cenrure in her voice.

But I was scared I could not be in the sun. Looking up at her I could tell my face had fear written all over it.

"No day bad. No sunlight please" I begged looking at her. She looked behind her and up at the man and smiled to him. He took her other hand and looked at me.

"You are a vampire aren't you" she said. Looking back at me a small smile on her face. Taking a step back scared of what she was saying. I knew I was a vampire but I was not fully one. I was still human at the same time. The last time someone asked this I was almost locked up to be experimented on.

"But you are not at the same time. Because vampires can't eat human food" she finished what she was saying. Taking another step back from fear I could not do this. How did she know what I was? Why was she not scared of me? Was she trying to lure me in to beat me like my foster families had?

"H-how d-did you find out" the words stumble out if my mouth as a go to take another step back just to miss and fall on my ass for the second time that night.

" Bill, what do you think? She looks like she has no idea that vampires come out if hiding years ago." She spoke to the man behind her. After a few moments of quite a noise came out of her pocket. I looked at her tilting my head to the side trying to figure out what she had in her hand and why she was speaking to it.

"What do you want Eric I'm kinda busy" Sookie spoke rather rudely into the device.

"I can be there in 30 mins is it alright if I bring someone along other then bill?"

"Ok bye" Sookie looked at me as she put the device in her pocket.

"What was that ...that thing" I said pointing to her pocket.

Sookie and Bill both exchanged looks at each other frowning and turning back to me.

"Come with us we can help you, my name is Bill Compton, I am also a vampire." Bill spoke as he held out his hand. Nodding and taking his hand they led me to a yellow car. Getting into the back seat I waited as they drove, staying quite and just looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Fangtasia?" I asked as we all piled out of the car.

Sookie nodded and grabbed my hand. I was beginning to get use to holding her hand. I was also beginning to feel like a child and I liked the feeling.

Walking into the bar I saw a man with gold hair sitting in what looked like a throne on a stage. Looking at him I caught his glance and just stared at his eyes. I could already tell he was a vampire and this was his bar.

With in a second he was already standing in front of me. Stepping back from the shock of how fast he moved he placed his hand on my cheek. Before I could stop myself I was leaning into his touch. Still looking at him his eyes held sadness. He looked over at Sookie and I could see his face change to lust and want looking at her.

" how do you know this girl?" He asked Sookie. His voice told me he was Viking.

" I don't she just wonderd into Merlotts. She looked to young to be one her own so I am going to have her stay at my place."

" no that can't happen she needs a dark place to stay she with stay with me and Pam" he spoke looking back at me. " if that is alright with you. " looking from him to Sookie and back at him I nodded before I could stop myself.

Just what is going on with me, i thought as I looked up at the tall Viking. "You can't just-" Sookie was cut off by the man now know as Eric .

" do not think you know for one second that you know what is best for her. I on the other hand do know her and I know who she belongs to as well." This caught my attention.

"Who? Who do I belong to? Do you know my real family?" I asked him grabbing onto his hand begging for information. This man knew me but how and where.

Sookie looked at Eric and then me.

"Eric there is a reason you called me right?"

Nodding his head he looked at Sookie still holding on to my hand and turn to walk to a table. Sitting down on a stool he insturted me to sit on the one next to him never letting go of my hand.

"Yes. I need you come down to Dallas with me. There shirff has gone missing and as much as I hate to say this I need your help" Eric said looking at Sookie.

I tuned out once they started to talk money. Getting up from the stool I began to walk around the bar. A women wearing all pink with blonde hair stood by the bar. She looked like a vampiric Barbie doll. This put a smile on my face as I walked over to her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a vampiric Barbie doll. If not let me be the first" I told her as I stood in front if her looking up smiling. She looked at me as if lost for words.

" who are you? You smell to good to be a vampire or human? " she said looking down at me.

"My name is Samantha what's yours?" I said completely ignoring her question.

" I'm Pam, how old are you"

Oh that I can answer. I thought to myself. "I'm 17" befor I could say anything else and hand was placed on my mouth stopping me from speaking and was pulled back into a hard body. Looking up at who was behind me I saw that it was Eric. A smirk glinted across my eyes as I thought of how to get his hand off me. Sticking out my tongue I licked his hand I few times. But he never let go.

Leaning down Eric placed his lips bye my ear. "inte slicka mig om du inte planerar att använda den tunga( do not lick me unless you plan to use that tongue)" he spoke to me. I had never heard any one every speak this language but for some reason I knew what he had said. Turning around and looking at him as he let go of my mouth I decide to play along.

"varför Eric vad någonsin kunde du menar. Om du menar du med spel(why Eric what ever could you mean. If you do you mean by play)" I said to him adding a wink at him. He smirked back at me.

"Åh, hur mycket jag vill, men du tillhör Godric., Men jag är glad att du inte har glömt ditt modersmål.( "Oh, how much I want to, but you belong to Godric., but I'm glad you have not forgotten your native tongue)" Eric said his smirk still on his face. Looking up at him I thought for a moment who was this Godric person.

Turning back to Sookie and Bill they stood there having no idea what was going on.

A few hours later a could feel that the sun would be up soon. "Eric it's bed time. Where do I sleep?" I whined as I walked into his office.

" we will leave now for home. I will have to send Pam out tomorrow night to buy you some clothes. Come." He said grabbing my hand and spreading away after locking up the bar.

Arriving at his home I could see that it had windows but they did not really exist. It was cool. Walking into the home I waited for Eric to show me to a room I would be using.

I stood in my new room at a loss for words I had not been in a bed let alone seen one for 10 years. It was amazing it felt even better. Eric had told me what year it was and I was to shocked when I found out. It was 2008. Last I knew is was 1997. Guess the years fly by when I live in the woods. Eric had not told me anything about my self yet nor had he told me who this Godric person was. He did let me know that I would be traveling down to Dallas with him, Sookie, Bill and a girl named Jessica.

A few days later me and Sookie where on the plan to Dallas. Eric had given me a long sleeve shirt and pants to had my skin from the sun and one of those big church hats the ladies wear. So that I could go out into the sun. It felt amazing and I didn't even burn and bleed for the first time in my life. I didn't even feel hot wearing the clothes.

I had fallen asleep on the plan ride because I was up all night at the mall with Pam getting clothes for me. Most of what I had got where black and red dresses and a what Pam called it a 'huchie mama' dress. Along with a few of the shirts and pants i had on now.

" Sammy, Sammy wake up we will be landing in a few an its dark out" Sookie said to me. Looking out the window I saw she was right it was dark out. I got up from my seat and grabbed a dress from my bag and changed before we landed. Walking back to my seat Sookie looked at me and spoke.

"You look amazing. So much better then when we first met." I smiled at her. She was right I had be able to shower now and have actual clothes and not have to worry about the cost or someone finding and beating me.

"Thank you, I feel amazing."

As the plane landed we both got off. Sookie had seem to be drinking mini vodkas the whole plane ride.

After some miss hap at the pick up and a glimmering lession, we arrived at the hotel. It seemed I would be sharing a room with Eric, but I didn't mind he has been so nice to me.

When gitting to the room I took a nap knowing we would be going over to the house of the sheriffs tonight. When Eric had arrived. It seem he needed to inform Pam of some plans before coming down.

I woke up a few hours later. But I was not in my room anymore I looked to be laying on a couch in a very large home. Getting up and walking around I heard voices coming from the room next to mine. Opening the door and walking into the room I saw Eric, bill, Sookie, a man I did not know dressed as a cowboy and a women I had never met dressed In a white dress. I smiled shipishlly for having disturbed the conversation going on.

"Evening Samantha" Eric said as he walked over to me. "Sleep well I hope" nodding my head I looked at him about to ask where I was. However he grabbed my hand and led me to a chair where he sat me down.

"So what's going on " I said to the room to real the silence.

" another human Eric how many did you bring?" The man in the cowboy outfit asked looking pissed off.

" she is Godric's " was all Eric said before looking at Sookie " Sookie you where about to tell us of your plan"

I looked at her and waiting as she spoke. I had to agree she had a pretty good plan. But I wanted to go with her I was still half human so I could. "I'm going with you Sook. Eric you have no say in this." I spoke before Eric could object.

After a huge fight I decided that while ever one slept and sook went off to the fellowship of the sun guys I would slip away before anyone woke up to stop me.

The next day sook had left early that morning. At around 2 I grabbed my bag and made my way for the church.

When I got there I was take to the people in charge I think they Eric said they where the Newlins. Yeah that sounded right.

"Hello dear my name is Sarah Newlin with is my husband and reverend Steve Newlin. What can we help you with today." She asked. Her voiced sounding was to fucking happy.

" my name is Samantha. I'm looking for my sister Claudia have you seen her? " i asked looking at them. I knew they would take me straight to her.

"Yes, she is on a tour right now but let me take you to the end where they can meet up with you." Steve said faking a smile at me. So I just smiled right back at him.

As I followed him out the door and down the hallway and to another door ad down a set of steps into a room that had a cage and a boy sitting inside.

I looked at Steve confused before he opened the cage and throw me in. I fell to the ground falling on my ass as I scraped my palms and ripped my jeans scraping my knees also.

I was then left in the cage with a boy that looked about my age. But I couldn't help but sit in front of him as he slept as if I was being pulled there.


End file.
